Broken Wings
by Wandering Nobody
Summary: Set in the summer before Harry's seventh year. Diana Lupin is a "hero", if such thing truly exists. She struggles with inner emotions. But her facade is cold. Rated for language...


Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JKR, and last time I checked, I wasn't her… So, no copyright infringement is intended. Also, I lay claim to my original characters, concepts, ideas, etc. And the plot.

A/N: I wrote this before the last three HP books came out. Get it?

Chapter One: Invitation

Harry Potter was not an average kid. He was almost average height and a little on the scrawny side. His hair was an average jet-black, and unruly. The boy had overly-bright, emerald green eyes. He had two best friends, and a near non-existent love life at the age of fifteen. Harry had a crush and he had someone crushing on him.

But he wasn't ordinary. Oh no, he was quite far from it actually. He had an odd knack of knowing things that happened when they did. Usually bad things. And at the age of seventeen, he had already faced Voldemort five times. Harry Potter was quite unique. He was the boy-who-lived.

And this very boy was sitting under a tent of blanket, at midnight. Books and parchment were scattered randomly. A small, Muggle lamp sat next to him.

He mumbled to himself, "The origin of Quidditch…" Nibbling the end of the quill, Harry peeped over the edge of the comforter. It was July 1st. His birthday joy had been short-lived. He was still unable to go over to the Burrow.

Harry cleared his bed-space and switched off the lamp. Then he stowed it under the loose floorboard with some treats his friends had sent him. The boy walked over to the window and peered outside. It was placidly calm.

Suddenly, he jumped backwards startled. A small owl, not Pig, tapped on the window. Harry opened it quickly and the bird flew inside.

It held out its leg and hooted.

The slightly damp parchment read as thus:

Harry, you don't know me. I am aware of this. You are in grave danger at the Dursley's house. Please heed my warning.

The owl hooted again and hopped off, not waiting for a reply. He stood stock still, shell-shocked. Quickly, the young man drew out a sheaf of parchment.

Harry paused, dipping his quill in the ebony ink. He put it down on the parchment and pondered something for a moment.

He stared at the letter again. He was broken out of his reverie as a merlin flew swiftly into his room.

"Aren't you a pretty thing…" Harry whispered, stroking it entranced.

It dropped a letter at his bed and sat on the bedpost to preen.

Harry,

Dumbledore said that you can come over. When should we pick you up? I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you too badly. Happy birthday!

Snuffles

'This will be the answer to all of my problems…' he thought. Then he laughed to himself. Even though Sirius Black was a free man, the nickname Snuffles stuck like a burr.

Harry scripted a reply swiftly and gave it to the hawk. It nodded slightly and flew into the night.

'But doesn't Sirius use Professor Lupin's owl?' the sudden thought hit him. That couldn't be Snuffles…

He sat back on his bed, greatly distressed. Sleep was a long time coming.

~~~

The silhouette of a young maiden was seen through the white curtains. But when they were parted, only the empty dusk remained.

Remus Lupin sighed and flipped back to the ancient tome he was currently scanning. A dog barked.

'Sirius…?' The werewolf rose and opened the door. The canine entered.

After a moment, he transformed. "Sirius, Dumbledore--" Remus started.

"I know… Harry's in trouble again." Sirius sighed wearily. He looked older than a thirty-eight year old should. "Diana had to go find something. She wouldn't say what." He shrugged.

The younger man sighed. "She's looking for a certain book at Hogwarts. You should recall it… _Elementorum Parentes_… I think that's what it's called."

"Ah… Then she'll be back soon." The remaining two Marauders sank down onto the couch to await the return of both the messenger hawk and the girl.

~~~

The next morning, July 1, 1997, the Dursley household was admirably calm. However, at the Lupin-Black household, life was hectic.

"Harry said to pick him up tomorrow," Sirius yelled.

"…" a dark-haired girl yawned. "Did Dumbledore send the information?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you have the protection spells up yet?" Her voice was collected. Diana was scripting smoothly onto a small roll of parchment.

"Not yet…" the Animagus sighed. "You really know how to bring my great day crashing down on me, don't you?" He picked up his wand and paced around the small kitchen as Remus descended the stairs.

"Of course. Without that joy, what use would I have in life?" her voice was wry and sardonic.

"You'd've found something else to do," Sirius teased. He continued, "Order meeting today…"

"Dumbledore said he wanted us to move into Hogwarts Castle," the amber-eyed man stated. "For extra protection against the Death Eaters and Dementors. I'm just simply surprised that he didn't ask earlier."

After breakfast, the three trudged out of the house to the Portkey to Hogwarts.


End file.
